After that Day
by Mary Sykes
Summary: Yuuichiro mencoba untuk memikirkan rencana selanjutnya akan bagaimana. Akankah berjalan sesuai kehendak?


**Title :**

After that Day

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Drama, Romansa

 **Disclaimer :** Owari no Seraph punya Takaya, saya pinjam tokohnya sebentar

 **Note :** sekuel dari fanfiksi kolaborasi dengan Snawta. Happy reading...

 **.** **.**

Setelah beberapa kejadian yang telah terjadi, Yuuichiro bisa merasakan jika jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat. Entah karena hal menggembirakan yang terjadi, atau karena kehadiran sosok itu di sampingnya selalu. Entahlah, Yuuichiro merasa jika dirinya terlahir kembali. Ibarat seekor binatang yang berganti kulit, Yuuichiro merasa jika dia telah menjadi wujud yang baru.

Padahal, kenyataan terus saja membuat Yuuichiro berbaring di atas ranjang putih ruang rawatnya. Yuuichiro tidak putus asa, ia coba saja untuk berpikir positif di tiap nafasnya yang mulai naik turun.

Ya, Yuuichiro kembali merasakan dirinya susah untuk bernafas. Ada apa ini? Bukannya operasi yang dilakukan seminggu yang lalu berjalan lancar?

Seharusnya sih memang begitu, namun apalah daya Yuuichiro masih merasakan lelah seperti dulu-dulu. Tidak. Yuuichiro menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia harus menerima segalanya, ia seharusnya mempertahankan semua dan terus berjuang. Janganlah berputus asa dan tetaplah hidup.

Pandangan dialihkan perlahan. Jendela dan pemandangan yang terlihat masih sama seperti dulu. Perbedaan adalah warna langit yang cerah. Yuuichiro seakan ingin terbang.

Pintu ruang itu terbuka pelan, Yuuichiro menoleh, menemukan sang malaikat yang amat sangat menawan datang. Apa Yuuichiro akan berpulang sekarang?

"Yuu-chan?" panggil malaikat itu pelan.

Manik hijau yang hampir kehilangan cahayanya itu terbuka lebar. Apa pening di kepala membuat Yuuichiro jadi bertemu malaikat?

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikaela sembari menarik kursi ke samping kasur lalu duduk di atasnya, "Ung…, aku berharap mendengar kata 'baik' ya."

Yuuichiro tidak menjawab, penglihatan masih menunjukkan sosok di hadapannya itu adalah malaikat. Ya, malaikat tak bersayap. Malaikat dengan ekspresi tenang yang terkesan terlihat lelah, namun tak menghilangkan parasnya yang menawan.

"Yuu-chan?" panggil Mikaela lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

Mikaela diam, matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil. Ya, itu yang ingin Yuuichiro lihat.

"Apa-apaan dengan pernyataanmu itu? Sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan keadaan."

"Aku serius…"

Mikaela diam kembali, senyum masih terpatri. Ia meraih tangan Yuuichiro dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Kalau begitu aku juga."

"Juga apa?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yuu-chan." Mikaela menundukkan kepala, nampak tersipu malu.

Kali ini Yuuichiro yang tersenyum, "Itu yang kuharapkan. Ayo menikah."

"Hei! Lihat kondisimu dulu, baru setelah itu kita pikirkan soal menikah."

"Kelamaan, Mika. Aku ingin segera." Yuuichiro malah berucap manja, gantian dia yang menggenggam tangan Mikaela, kelewat erat.

Mikaela kembali tertawa kecil. Yuuichiro malah gemas ingin menciumnya. Sayang ia belum boleh banyak bergerak.

"Oke…" Manik biru Mikaela beralih menatap ruang lain, berpikir. "Bagaimana jika minggu depan?"

"Hari apa itu? Tanggal berapa?"

"Senin, tanggal 15."

"Undur saja jadi tanggal 16! Aku yakin jika tanggal 15 aku belum sehat betul."

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang menentukan?"

"Karena aku suamimu!"

"Kita belum resmi."

"Besok juga resmi!"

Tawa Mikaela kembali lepas, walau hanya tawa kecil tapi bagi Yuuichiro itu adalah tawa kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan juga bagi Yuuichiro yang mendengarnya. Andai dia sudah boleh bergerak, akan segera ia peluk tubuh Mikaela dalam dekapan hangat.

"Oke, oke, kita menikah tanggal 16. Puas kau, suamiku?" tanya Mikaela, sengaja menekan di bagian akhir.

Yuuichiro tersenyum secerah yang ia bisa. Pandangannya kembali sayu, lelah menyerang namun Yuuichiro berusaha untuk tidak terlelap di saat seperti ini. Bersama Mikaela adalah momen berharga. Ia jarang bertemu muka dengan Mikaela sebab dirinya yang sering cepat mengantuk. Apa karena operasi seminggu yang lalu?

Mikaela tiba-tiba bergerak membenarkan selimut, mungkin sadar jika sekarang waktunya untuk Yuuichiro beristirahat. Tidak. Yuuichiro buru-buru menahan tangan Mikaela ketika tadi tengah membenarkan selimut. Ia tatap wajah itu dengan lekat, menghapalkan setiap sudut wajah menawan itu. Manik hijau tersirat kata seakan tak ingin ditinggal.

Ketenang menyerang. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Kalau perlu hentikan saja waktu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Yuuichiro enggak masalah kok, justru malah senang.

"Yuu-chan…"

Yuuichiro diam. Masih menatap dalam. Keadaan seperti ini tidaklah buruk.

Mikaela menghela nafas, "Jika kau tahan aku seperti ini, bagaimana aku akan mengurus pernikahan kita? Seminggu bukanlah waktu yang lama loh, Yuu-chan."

"Kita nikah di sini saja."

"Tidak mau! Sudahlah, Yuu-chan, besok-besok aku akan datang lagi, pasti!"

Walau tidak rela, Yuuichiro terpaksalah melepas Mikaela. Membiarkan orang yang disayangi pergi untuk sementara. Jika dalam keadaan sendiri, Yuuichiro malah berpikir ingin segera tidur dan menyambut hari esok. Seandainya ada mesin waktu, Yuuichiro akan segera meluncur ke hari pernikahan.

Tapi kenyataan itu semua hanya angan-angan. Yuuichiro malah ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Aku pergi ya, Yuu-chan." Mikaela menyadarkan Yuuichiro dari lamunannya singkat.

Yuuichiro menganggukkan kepala. Ia tersenyum tipis seakan mengatakan cepatlah kembali. Maka Mikaela mendaratkan ciuman singkat di jidat Yuuichiro, membalas dengan senyum lembut dan membawa diri ke luar ruangan.

"Mika…," panggil Yuuichiro sebelum Mikaela sukses menghilang di balik pintu.

Pria itu menoleh, menunggu ada apa dirinya dipanggil.

Yuuichiro diam, menatap manik biru langit Mikaela tanpa sekali pun berkedip. Ia kembali tersenyum, "Ingatlah selalu. Bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Mikaela merekahkan senyum lagi, lama-lama senyum tidak akan pernah pudar dari parasnya. "Kau menggodaku dalam artian apa, Yuu-chan?"

"Siapkan pesta pernikahan yang indah ya, sayang."

"Pasti. Tunggu saja. Aku yakin kita akan berbahagia esok."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar."

"Begitu juga denganku. Istirahatlah, Yuu-chan, besok aku akan datang lagi."

Dan Mikaela pun melangkah ke luar setelah Yuuichiro menganggukkan kepala singkat.

Manik hijau itu tak lepas memandang pintu tempat menghilangnya Mikaela tadi. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

Kembali, dialihkan pandangan menatap jendela. Langit indah, biru luas berhiaskan awan putih tipis. Yuuichiro seakan ingin pernikahan esok diadakan di halaman saja ketimbang di ruangan. Ya, mungkin Yuuichiro akan membicarakan idenya besok dengan Mikaela.

Ia tersenyum, tipis dengan dua arti. Sedih namun sebenarnya bahagia. Yuuichiro hanya takut, iya, dia takut dengan hari esok.

Dan tidak terduga, setitik air mata berhasil lolos dari manik hijau kosongnya. Yuuichiro sungguh tidak ingin jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi. Ia harus bertahan, bahkan berdoa untuk hari ke depannya.

Yuuichiro menarik nafas dalam, ia bergumam, "Maafkan aku, Mika."

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **Note :** kelanjutan cerita ada di akun Snawta.


End file.
